Mystical Blessings continuation
by Tigress-From-a-Fairy
Summary: This is the chapter Two for the actual story cause i messed up on things. When Lucy Heartfilia leaves and creates a new guild that is really strong with strong but wanted mages as members and competes in the games, what will everyone do?First fanfic. I Suck at naming and summaries. T for swearing.


I do not own Fairy tail. just the story and OCs

I thank the reviewers. you are sooo nice.

**bold:letters, **_italics:thoughts_

* * *

Jellal POV:

"We are now headed to the blooming capital, Crocus"

I heard the conductor say as the train started moving. I couldn't help but stare at the founder of the guild I'm in. _She is so pretty_. We don't have a master yet. I know I act childish and have no childhood but I can't understand why she helped us break out of prison. As a thank you, we offered to go to the games. We are an Official Guild. Lucy-hime ,as we call her, asked for permission when we hadn't joined yet so it's a legal guild that has mysterious members. No one knows us except for ourselves because we wear masks that represents our magic and its a good thing because they are special masks that sticks to the persons face when it senses an unfamiliar being within a 25 feet radius. Zeref has a black one and has red blood markings. Cobra has a dark red one with violet poison-like snakes slithering to the eyes. Midnight has a dark shade of blue mask with grey clouds. I have a dark violet mask with stars under the eyes and around the face and Lucy-hime has midnight blue ones with lavender markings and shiny stars as eyeshadow and she has the scales for the animal magic and they were blue for the sky. She has colourful eyes that depends on what magic she uses. Her alicorn Comet was wearing a dark blue armor suit. We also wear hoods but when they fall off or when we don't wear them, we glow and transform into some scaly dragon person.

"Jelly-man~, were here~"

Wait, Jelly-man? That got me out of my train of thoughts. Only one person calls me Jelly-man and that was

"Lucy! Stop teasing and let's go already!" I got up and saw Zeref calling out to us. Midnight and Cobra with Cubellios on his head (Lucy made Cubellios transform into an alicorn and made everyone call him Kyōryokuna which means powerful in japanese) were already outside. Lucy and I went out to be greeted by lots of people. Since Lucy-hime taught us all the magic in the world except the one magic, we have got super senses (hearing, smelling and seeing)and that was 1000x greater than dragon slaying senses.

No ones POV:

While Mystical Blessings were checking in, they didn't know that in that same hotel was the whole Fairy tail guild. They noticed the great magic power coming from one of the rooms and team Natsu (including Lisanna) went to check on it.

Lucy POV:

"Now that we got settled in, we need to have nicknames instead of our real names so they do not know who we really are. Okay, Cobra, is..."

"Great Snake (Ōkina hebi)." I heard Cobra say. Midnight told me his name using telepathy. " Okay and Midnight is Black Illusion (Kuro no sakkaku) and Zeref is.." I continued. "Dark Shadow (Koi kage)" Zeref said blankly. "And Jellal is Jelly-man~" I giggled as Jellal furiously disagreed. "okay. Pick a name already." I shouted."Star destroyer" he replied almost instantly. "And I will be Soul Eater. You can call me Soul" I introduced myself and heard a knock on the door. Good thing I soundproofed the room. As I almost opened the door, my mask flew to me and I almost screamed. My mask stuck to me and the others. Comet and Cubellios stopped what they were doing and landed with the group. I opened the door and to everyone's surprise, it was team Natsu (including Lissana). "What are you doing here team Natsu?" I heard everyone except Comet flinch because of my voice. I was using the royal voice in a calm manner with a bit of venom in it (the royal voice is when you speak loud and cold). I did that because I did not like what I saw. Lissana was clinging onto Natsu like her life depended on it. "We were here to check out that large amount of magic power we sensed and it lead us here. And how do you know us?" Natsu answered in an idiotic way. "That must be Comet. She forgets to hide her magic power sometimes." When I said that, I saw Comet fly over next to me. " I apologise for giving you trouble in any way." and with that, she bowed and left. Team Natsu was stunned and stood there like idiots. I boomed in my royal voice and added more venom in my words to scare them " Are you just going to stand there like idiots all day? or are you going to leave" and they left just immediately.

* * *

Time skip~  
11:59

Mystical Blessings: No one's POV:

Everybody got ready as the clock struck 12.  
"Today is the start of the Grand Magic Games!" A huge pumpkin shouted. People responded with cheers and claps. "This is an elimination round like last year and you have to get to Domus Flaue(spelling?) as it serves as a finish or goal. READY? SET? GO!" the pumpkin shouted. " Let's teleport" Lucy said and chanted the spell. We all put our hoods and masks on and hold hands. We walk in the Portal and arrive at Domus Flaue. Everyone was like EEEEEHHHHHH? or NO SABERTOOTH?. All of us went into our guild's waiting area and wait.

"Okay! Here are our Guilds! Seventh place! Fairy tail! Sixth place! Quatro Cerberus! Fifth place! Blue Pegasus! Fourth place! Mermaid Heel! Third place! Lamia Scale! Second place! Sabertooth! And First place with a record of 10 seconds flat! A guild that only was built a month from now! Mystical blessings!" We made an entrance. Lucy made the insignia, Zeref made a shadowy skull, Jellal made the skull move, glow and appear or disappear, Comet and Kyōryokuna (Cubellios) spins around us and spreads pixie dust, Midnight made elemental dragon illusions behind us that roar and Cobra was making fireworks in the sky. Every one ooohhhhed and aaahhhhed literally everyone even the judges and other competition! We are totally going to win this thing!


End file.
